Skills
(picture here) (explanation of skills, levels, blah) (format below into an actual table, don't look at the source code =.=;) Lv Fleet "Increases Movement Speeds by ##%" _ $ @ +5% 1* $ @ +10% 2* $ @ +15% 3* $ @ +20% 4* $ @ +25% 5* $4500 @44 +30% 6* 7* 8* 9* Lv Untouchable "Whenever you are hit in close combat, you have ##% chance to knock back all enemies around you with ## damage" _ $ @ 10% 20 1* $650 @6 12% 40 2* $ 3* $ 4* $ 5* $ 6* $ 7* $ 8* $ 9* $ Lv Ammunition "Increases the capacity of all weapons by ##%" _ $ 1* $ 2* $ 3* $ 4* $ 5* $ @ +30% 6* $30000 @200 +35% 7* $ 8* $ 9* $ Lv Body Armor "Increases maximum HP by ##%" _ $160 @2 +10% 1* $ 2* $ 3* $ 4* $ 5* $ 6* $ 7* $ 8* $ 9* $ Lv Fast Escape "Reduce the Slow Effect and being controled time by ##% when you get bitten" _ $ 1* $ 2* $ 3* $ @ -32% 4* $1280 @12 -40% 5* $ 6* $ 7* $ 8* $ 9* $ Lv Big Supply "Offers you ##% more from Ammunition Box and First Aid Kit" _ $80 @1 +10% 1* $ 2* $ 3* $ 4* $ 5* $ 6* $ 7* $ 8* $ 9* $ Lv Glass Cannon "Increases Attack Power by ##%, meanwhile increase all Damage taken by ##%" _ $200 @2 +10% 1* $ 2* $ 3* $ 4* $ 5* $ 6* $ 7* $ 8* $ 9* $ Lv Scavenger "Increases Gold and Item pickup radius by ### yards (not in the Co-op mode)" _ $ 1* $ 2* $ 3* $ @ 120 4* $320 @4 150 5* $ 6* $ 7* $ 8* $ 9* $ Lv Elite Hunter "Increases Attack Damage against Elites by #%" _ $150 @2 5% 1* $ 2* $ 3* $ 4* $ 5* $ 6* $ 7* $ 8* $ 9* $ Lv I am MT "In Co-op, you are more easily to become zombiegal's target than your teammate. It increases your hatred by ##% _ $100 @2 +10% 1* $ 2* $ 3* $ 4* $ 5* $ 6* $ 7* $ 8* $ 9* $ Lv Gun Mastery "Increases all Gun accuracy by +#% and Critical Hit Damage chance by +#%. A Critical hit deals double damage." _ $ @ +2% +7% 1* $330 @4 2* $ 3* $ 4* $ 5* $ 6* $ 7* $ 8* $ 9* $ Lv Develeration "Your Attack grants ##% chance to slow Enemy Movement Speed by ##%" _ $1500 @16 30% -40% 1* $ 2* $ 3* $ 4* $ 5* $ 6* $ 7* $ 8* $ 9* $ Lv Melee Mastery "Increases all Melee Damage by #% and Attack Speed by #%" _ $160 @2 +7% +2% 1* $ 2* $ 3* $ 4* $ 5* $ 6* $ 7* $ 8* $ 9* $ Lv The Pyro Guy "Increases Explode Damage by #% and Blast Radius by ## yards" _ $160 @2 +6% 20 1* $ 2* $ 3* $ 4* $ 5* $ 6* $ 7* $ 8* $ 9* $ Lv Life Tap "Converts #.#% of the Attack Damage Dealt into character's HP (effect doubles when using melee weapon)" _ $3600 @12 0.6% 1* $ 2* $ 3* $ 4* $ 5* $ 6* $ 7* $ 8* $ 9* $ Lv30 Fury Killer "Killing an enemy grants you +#% Move Speed and +##% Attack for a short time. This Effect stacks up to 5 times." _ $ @18 +5% +10% 1* $ 2* $ 3* $ 4* $ 5* $ 6* $ 7* $ 8* $ 9* $ Lv Controller "Increases the controlling tim by #% (effects on freezing, deceleration, and the dummy existance time)" _ $1000 @6 +5% 1* $ 2* $ 3* $ 4* $ 5* $ 6* $ 7* $ 8* $ 9* $ (nav template here)